leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beldum (Pokémon)
|} Beldum (Japanese: ダンバル Dumbber) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 20, which evolves into starting at level 45. Biology Beldum is a robotic Pokémon that has a long body with a set of claws sticking out of its rear end. It has one large, red eye in the center of its nearly spherical head, which is set into a ball-and-socket joint at its front end. A short crest projects from its body and extends over its head. Even though Beldum is a mechanical creature, it still has emotions, the need to eat, and a way of reproducing. Beldum's body lacks blood, and is instead made of cells that are all magnets. It uses magnetism to move, communicate, and control its attacks. Beldum sometimes gathers in swarms, communicating with each other telepathically and magnetically and moving in sync. Beldum is scarce in the wild, but it does tend to inhabit areas with . It anchors itself to a cliff using its hooks when it sleeps. In the anime Major appearances Morrison's Beldum Beldum debuted in Less is Morrison, under the ownership of Morrison. It evolved into in Saved by the Beldum. It was always seen outside its Poké Ball. Minor appearances A Beldum appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside a and , all under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Similar to the anime, Morrison was also seen with a Beldum which debuted in A Clash Of Wills!! Eternal Rivals?!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a large amount of Beldum that serve, along with a and , as miners that help him unearth rare stones in various caves around Hoenn. They first appeared in Ring Ring Goes Beldum. These same Beldum were called upon to defeat the herd in Granite Cave when both and Steven were attacked by them. Four of Steven's Beldum later formed the party that would unseal the legendary titans, which included 's Lorry and Relly. A Trainer's Beldum appeared in PASM19. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga Steven owns a Beldum in Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations at his house in Mossdeep City}} at his house in Mossdeep City}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} to at Silph Co. }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} or }} or Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} or }} at his house in Mossdeep City after completing the Delta Episode}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ruins (Both Fields)}} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 46, Forever Level 46, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Illusio (special), Valora (special)}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 462}} |area=Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Steven's Beldum|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|5 |November 21, 2014 to January 14, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steven's Beldum}} |Steven's Beldum|American region|Nintendo Network|5 |November 21, 2014 to January 14, 2015|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steven's Beldum}} |Steven's Beldum|PAL region|Nintendo Network|5 |November 21, 2014 to January 14, 2015|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steven's Beldum}} |Steven's Beldum|Korean region|Nintendo Network|5 |November 21, 2014 to January 14, 2015|link=List of Korean region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steven's Beldum}} |Steven's Beldum|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|5 |November 21, 2014 to January 14, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Steven's Beldum}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- . It can easily shunt aside a small obstacle. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 64 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=375 |name2=Metang |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=376 |name3=Metagross |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia ]] * Beldum's number in the Hoenn Pokédex in Generation III and the Fiore Browser are the same: 190. * Beldum, along with its evolved forms, are the only non-Legendary Pokémon to have a catch rate of 3, which is the lowest in existence. * Beldum's evolutionary family evolves into their next-stage forms the earliest of all the pseudo-legendary Pokémon—Beldum into at level 20, and into at level 45. * Beldum is the only member of a pseudo-legendary Pokémon evolutionary line that only learns one move by level up. Origin Beldum seems to be a magnetic robot based on a . It also resembles a limb of a or , a reference to how it evolves. Name origin Beldum and Dumbber are derived from , a small weight used in weight training. In other languages |fr=Terhal|frmeaning=From |es=Beldum|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Beldum|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메탕 Metan|komeaning=Same as 's name |zh_cmn=鐵啞鈴 Tié Yǎ Líng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Iron dumbbell". |hi=बेलडाम Beldum|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Morrison's Beldum External links |} de:Tanhel es:Beldum fr:Terhal it:Beldum ja:ダンバル zh:铁哑铃